videogamefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Web's Cartoon Con 2K14 announcements
(KM, delete this page after you move it to NF) (The announcements take place in a large concert room. As the lights suddenly dim, a soundless montage of some highlights of Web from SSK Adventures, The ACS, and the various video games plays) Announcer: This year, at Cartoon Con '14, many are attending to revel in the half-decade of entertainment that the Fanonverse has brought us. But few attendees have been as controversial as our next presenter. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for character designer and pixel artist, Web! (A loud applause is heard as Web falls from the ceiling onto the stage) Web: (Getting up) This is what happens when your stagehands are also your janitor. So how's everyone doing tonight? (The audience cheers loudly) Web: Fantastic. We've been working hard in our little Fanonverse. Season three of the ACS is gonna be a real treat for sure, and I know you're all looking forward to the new DLC for Fanick Scuffle 3. But even with everything going on we haven't forgotten our roots here at KM Publishing. One of the first things I ever created was Nick Fanon vs. Capcom back at Y-Guy studios. Point is, games have always been a part of our company, so that's why I'm happy to announce a new game; The ACS! (The screen shifts to showing the game being played; the sound is turned back on.) Web: This game is a two-dimensional beat 'em up based off of the first two seasons of the ACS. All of the members of the orginization, sans AIA, will be playable in the main game. Each character will have a signature weapon available for use and different advantages and drawbacks to spice up gameplay. But as we all know, beat 'em ups are always more fun with two players. Romen hasn't returned my calls though, so I guess I'll need a volunteer. (Web picks a volunteer from the audience, who comes to the stage. As Web hands him a controller, they pick Web and Erin to play as, and, the two begin playing.) Web: We've designed this game around a very fun co-op experience. Players can drop in or out at any time, and you can use the same character more than once. But in my opinion, it's far more fun to be different characters, utilizing their strengths to become a fighting machine the likes of which have never been seen. Except in the Fanonverse, that is. (Audience applauds while the game ends and the screen switches to showing beta footage of the portable version.) Web: The game is for Playstation 4 and will be co-developed by Arc System Works, a persona favorite company of mine. There will also be a port of the game to 3DS and PS Vita, with a slight change in roster that I won't spoil. (The screen shows a silhouette of a group containing an alien, a ghost, a clone, and two androids, the audience cheers and applauds again. The screen then changes to show the Fanick Scuffle 3 intro.) Web: That's not our only news in the realm of games. You are all familiar with our recent addition to the Scuffleverse, Fanick Scuffle 3, right? (Audience cheers) Web: Well, we have a new DLC pack that must be seen to believed. (The screen shows Web fighting John, when suddenly a pop star teleports them to a bleak bunker, where a differently colored Web and UMG are fighting. The match quickly degenerates into a four-way, and suddenly the text "Random Wiki DLC Pack" shows up onscreen, followed by clips of the DLC characters.) Web: That's right! We're doing a crossover DLC pack with Random-Ness Studios Random Wiki Bros. series! (Audience applauds) Web: There will be new stages based off The Bunker and 2.0, and the RNWB4 version of Web, Troll Web, Faves, UMG, and Daisy56 will all be playable. "But why the crossover?" you might say. Well, that's not the crossover we're doing. Remember the one-shot crossover comic between The ACS and The Bunker 2.0? Well, I'm happy to announce that it will be rebooted as a full series of TAO and Autotunerz action. (Audience applauds and cheers as a scan of the redrawn and rewritten comic appears onscreen) Web: It's been a ride, these last 5 years. I'm glad to have been around for most of 'em. I'm afraid that's all I have to announce for today, but I can surely say that's not all that's happening in our Fanonverse. There are plenty of talented Fanonverse writers who will be presenting today, so stink around and hear what they have today. For now, though, I gotta get out of here. This is Web, signaling out. (The audience applauds and cheers loudly as the mechanism suddenly works, carrying Web up to the ceiling only to drop him again. This time he falls through the floorboards.)